


[TTS Podfic] Not a Pet

by TTSPodfiks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Don't call John Sherlock's pet, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Some Humor, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Sherlock and John face down a would be killer. He makes the mistake of calling John Sherlock's pet.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	[TTS Podfic] Not a Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080769) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5hsaw5vn2ij91k6/file). 6.01MB


End file.
